ICE CREAM is My Life!
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Terjadi kehebohan di rumah America karena rumahnya mati listrik dan Lithuania dibuat bingung karenanya.  dan maaf judulnya gaje :


**ICE CREAM is My Life!**

**Characters: America, Lithuania, Russia**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count: 1.483**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary: Terjadi kehebohan di rumah America karena rumahnya mati listrik dan Lithuania dibuat bingung karenanya. (dan maaf judulnya gaje )**

* * *

><p>Kejadian ini terjadi ketika Lithuania masih bekerja di rumah America. Di suatu malam, terjadi kepanikan besar di rumah America. Hanya masalah sepele sebenarnya, tapi America sudah heboh duluan. Karena pada saat ini rumahnya sedang mati listrik.<p>

"Ke-Kenapa malam-malam begini mati lampu, sih?" Ujar America cemas.

"Tenang America-san! Ini ada senter." Lithuania menyerahkan salah satu senter ke America, "saya akan mengecek _circuit breaker-_nya segera!"

Ketika Lithuania ingin bergegas keluar, America menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalin aku sendirian!" Cegat America panik.

"Ta-Tapi…kalau tidak diperiksa nanti lampunya tidak menyala." Kata Lithuania.

America tidak juga melepaskan Lithuania. Dia terus memegang tangan Lithuania dengan erat. Lithuania juga merasakan tangan America yang gemetar, karena itu dia jadi merasa kasihan.

"A-Anu…America-san. Bagaimana kalau kita periksa sama-sama?" Tanya Lithuania sambil tersenyum.

America hanya diam. Karena gelap Lithuania tidak tahu apa reaksi America. Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki berkacamata itu malah berteriak.

"Huwaaaa! Ada sesuatu di sana!"

"Eh? Eh? Apa? Mana?" Tanya Lithuania kaget sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

Tapi Lithuania tidak melihat apa-apa. Lithuania pun ingin segera bertindak, mereka tidak mungkin diam disitu terus sampai lampu menyala yang entah kapan. Lithuania berusaha membujuk America untuk bergerak.

Setelah dibujuk sekitar satu jam lamanya, akhirnya America mau juga bergerak. Sebelum menuju _breaker_, mereka mengambil senter dulu.

"Untung kita dekat dengan laci perkakas, America-san" Kata Lithuania senang.

Lithuania pun segera menyalakan senter itu, tapi lagi-lagi America malah berteriak.

"Huwaa! Jangan sorot senternya kesana! Ada bayangan mengerikan!" Teriak America sambil memeluk tangan Lithuania lebih erat.

"Ta-Tanganku!" Jerit Lithuania pelan.

Lithuania melihat sekeliling dengan senternya, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lithuania mulai khawatir kalau America berhalusinasi macam-macam karena rasa takut. Dia berusaha berpikir keras sesuatu yang bisa membuat America tenang.

"Amerika-san, anda harus tenang! Apa anda ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuat anda tenang?" Tanya Lithuania.

"…Mmmm…aku mau es krim…itu pasti bisa membuatku tenang." Jawab America pelan.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke dapur!" Kata Lithuania semangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur bersama. America yang masih ketakutan terus merasa waspada dan cemas. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Lithuania barang sedetik pun. Kadang-kadang, America sesekali berteriak karena melihat ada bayangan yang bergerak. Lithuania hanya terdiam pasrah dan terus berjalan, apalagi mereka berjalan sangat lambat untuk ke dapur.

"Akhirnya…sampai juga…." Kata Lithuania sambil menghela nafas.

Dengan segera, Lithuania menuju kulkas dan membuka _freezer_ dimana es krim berada. Lalu dia menyorotkan senter ke dalam _freezer_ yang penuh dengan _cup_ es krim dengan berbagai ukuran. Lithuania sedikit terkejut melihat banyak _cup_ es krim dengan berbagai ukuran, ada yang kecil sampai yang jumbo. America mengambil _cup_ es krim yang kecil dan langsung membukanya, tapi malah terkejut sehingga membuat _cup-_nya terjatuh.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa America-san?" Tanya Lithuania kaget.

"E-Es krimnya…cair…." Kata America tidak percaya.

Lithuania mulai merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakinya. Sepertinya es krimnya benar mencair. Lithuania pun maklum kenapa es krimnya bisa mencair karena mati listriknya sudah cukup lama.

"Ke-Kenapa es krimnya cepat cair ya…?" Tanya Lithuania bingung, "Mungkin…karena kecil jadinya cepat mencair…."

Lithuania malah menjawab pertanyaan yang dia tanya sendiri. Melihat America masih terlihat kecewa, dia jadi merasa bodoh.

"…padahal ini buat 3 hari kedepan." Kata America kecewa.

_Hoo…pantas banyak sekali…tapi buat 3 hari saja, ini sih kebanyakan…._

"Ka-kalau begitu…mari kita periksa _circuit breaker-_nya. Kalau listriknya segera menyala bukankah itu lebih baik? Jadi es krim yang lain bisa membeku lagi." Bujuk Lithuania.

"Mu-Mungkin itu ide bagus..." Kata America pelan.

Sesaat setelah America mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras entah darimana. Langsung saja America berteriak sambil memeluk Lithuania. Laki-laki berambut sebahu itu pun kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena menginjak es krim yang tumpah. Alhasil mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

Lithuania terbangun sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan panik karena America belum merespon apapun. Begitu dia mengambil senter agar terlihat terang, Lithuania sangat terkejut melihat America tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huwaaa! America-san! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lithuania panik.

"Jangan-jangan tadi kepala America-san terbentur dinding…." Kata Lithuania sambil melihat dinding disampingnya terdapat retakan besar seperti habis dilempari batu besar. Walaupun merinding melihat retakan itu, Lithuania berfokus untuk menyadarkan America secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, America sendiri, walaupun tidak sadar secara fisik tapi di dunia bawah alam sadarnya dia sedang berada di tempat aneh.

"I-Ini…!" America melihat sekeliling dengan tidak percaya, "IT'S AMAZING!"

America berteriak kegirangan. Di depan matanya sekarang, America melihat semua benda terbuat dari es krim. Rumah, batu, pohon, bahkan jalanan pun terbuat dari es krim.

"Huuwaaa! Banyak sekali es krimnya! Berwarna-warni lagi!" Teriak America dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aku coba ah!"

America mencolek es krim berbentuk rumah warna pink yang ada disampingnya. Begitu mencobanya, laki-laki berkacamata itu serasa terbang ke langit.

"Enaaaakk! Aku habiskan!"

Lithuania masih cemas melihat America yang masih belum sadar, apalagi sekarang America mulai mengigau tidak jelas.

"America-san! America-san! sadarlah!" Kata Lithuania sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh America.

Usaha Lithuania berhasil karena America membuka matanya. Lithuania pun jadi lega tapi kelegaan itu langsung lenyap karena tatapan America sama sekali tidak fokus.

"Es…krim…"

"Eh?" Tanya Lithuania bingung karena tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja America menggigit senter yang sedang dipegangnya. Melihat itu Lithuania langsung berteriak histeris.

"Huwaaaa! America-san! Itu senter bukan es krim!" Teriak Lithuania panik, "bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? sudah gelap, Amerika-san bertindak aneh... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Di tengah kegalauan yang menerpa Lithuania, tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering.

"Waaa! Kaget aku!" Kata Lithuania kaget, "siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini? Dan di saat begini?"

Walaupun ragu meninggalkan America sendirian, tapi akhirnya Lithuania bergegas mengangkat telepon.

"Halo."

"Halo~ Lithuania! Ini aku~"

_Gyaa! Ru-Russia-san! Ini suara Russia-san! _

"I-Iya Russia-san. Tumben anda telepon malam-malam begini." Kata Lithuania gugup.

"Mmmm... sebenarnya aku ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu, Lithuania. Tapi bisakah aku bicara dengan America-kun?" Tanya Russia.

"A-America-san...ya…a-anu...begini..."

"Kenapa Lithuania? Kok gugup begitu?" Tanya Russia bingung.

"Bagaimana ngomongnya yah...sebenarnya begini..."

Lithuania menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di rumah America malam ini.

"Karena itu…saya bingung harus bagaimana…." Keluh Lithuania.

"Ok! Aku akan membantumu Lithuania! Tunggu ya!" Kata Russi dengan nada ceria.

"Eh? Apa? Tu-tunggu dulu Russia-san!"

Tapi suara Lithuania terlambat karena Russia sudah menutup teleponnya. Lithuania jadi gelisah dan berpikir macam-macam apa yang akan dilakukan Russia.

Ketika Lithuania kembali ke tempat America pingsan, laki-laki berambut sebahu itu langsung lemas karena America terlihat sangat senang menggigit senter. Lithuania berusaha mengambil senter yang digigit Amerika tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Lithuania mengangkat America ke kamarnya.

**XXXXX**

"Hmmm…apa saya harus memperbaiki _breaker_-nya atau menjaga America-san ya?" Tanya Lithuania bimbang.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Lithuania yang sudah mengira siapa yang mengetuk, bergegas menuju pintu.

"Russia-san, ya?" Kata Lithuania sambil membuka pintu, "selamat data— GYAAA!"

Lithuania langsung terduduk lemas melihat Russia datang sambil membawa _pickaxe_ dan sebuah kotak besar yang bergelatungan dibahunya. Apalagi karena Russia tertimpa cahaya bulan menambah suasana seram.

"Lho? Ada apa Lithuania?" Tanya Russia bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa anda bawa _pickaxe_ segala?"

"Mungkin ini bisa untuk memperbaiki _breaker_-nya atau membuat America-kun terbangun." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Aku masuk ya." Kata Russia mengacuhkan Lithuania, "bagaimana keadaan America-kun?"

"Sama sekali tidak berubah..." Kata Lithuania pelan sambil berdiri.

Lithuania mengantar Russia ke kamar America. Masih belum berubah, America tetap asyik mengunyah senter itu dengan nikmat.

"Hmmmm...kamu perbaiki _circuit breaker-_nya saja, Lithuania! America-kun biar aku yang urus.

"Ta-Tapi…."

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Russia sambil tersenyum.

_Gyaa! Menakutkan!_

"Ba-Baik! Baik! Saya akan memperbaiki breaker-nya segera!" Kata Lithuania panik.

Setelah Lithuania bergegas keluar, Russia melihat America sambil tersenyum senang.

"America-kun! Haloo~ America-kun!" Panggil Russia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata America, "hmm…tidak bereksi. Baiklah!"

Russia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang dibawanya dengan ceria. Ternyata kotak itu adalah sebuah _ice box_. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk besar dan menyodorkannya ke America.

"Ini ada es krim untukmu America-kun! Es krim Vanilla yang enak~!"

Mendengar kata-kata es krim, America langsung bereaksi dan segera terbangun.

"Ice cream! Mana?" Tanya America dengan semangat.

Melihat mangkuk yang disodorkan Russia, America pun menerimanya dengan riang gembira.

"Waaahh! Asyiik! Eh? Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kamu ada disini, Russia?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Habiskan saja es krimnya, nanti mencair." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, Kamu benar! Aku makan!" Ujar America sambil memakan es krim itu.

Di saat yang sama lampu pun menyala. Beberapa menit kemudian Lithuania masuk dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan America-san?" Tanya Lithuania cemas.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat." Ujar Russia ceria.

"Syukurlah!" Kata Lithuania lega, "terima kasih Russia-san, sudah membelikan es krim untuk America-san."

"Eh? Aku ngga beli kok." Bantah Russia.

"Lho? Jadi es krim itu…"

"Yang aku kasih juga bukan es krim." Ujar Russia tersenyum.

"Hah? La-Lalu…itu a-apa?" Tanya Lithuania cemas. Dia mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Salju!" Kata Russia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-APAA!" Teriak Lithuania kaget.

"Itu salju yang kuberi garam dan gula!" Terang Russia santai, "sepertinya America-kun sangat menyukainya ya!"

_Itu karena America-san tidak tahu apa yang dia makan!_

"Mungkin lebih baik aku memberikan semua salju yang mengelilingi rumahku, ya. Dan andaikan saja aku bisa memindahkan hujan badai salju yang selalu menimpa rumahku. America-kun sepertinya lebih menyukainya, iya kan?" Kata Russia polos.

_Me-Mengerikan! America-san...mudah-mudahan anda tidak apa-apa memakan itu…._

America, yang tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Lithuania dan Russia, terus melahap es krim (salju) yang diberikan Russia dengan gembira, tanpa tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Original version: 25-12-2009**

**Re-Edit Version: 09-07-2011**

**Author note:**

**Sekali lagi maaf aku nggak bisa ngasih judul yang bagus T_T**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film "Cloudy Chance with a Meatball" dan pengalaman pribadi es krim mencair karena mati listrik. #curcol.**

**Dan juga karena America yang addicted banget sama es krim. XD**

**Kalau lihat salju di film rasanya pingin aku makan. Wkwkwkwk**


End file.
